


La solita vecchia fantasia

by Diana924



Category: Suburra - La Serie | Suburra: Blood on Rome (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 18:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Ha rovinato tutto.È questo quello che pensa Spadino ogni giorno, ha rovinato tutto con un gesto impulsivo. Stava andando tutto bene, tutto così maledettamente che se si fosse trattenuto un secondo di più nulla sarebbe accaduto. E invece ha baciato Aureliano e l’altro da respinto, zingaro e pure frocio ma non gl’importa, non gli sarebbe importato se avesse avuto Aureliano al suo fianco.





	La solita vecchia fantasia

Ha rovinato tutto.

È questo quello che pensa Spadino ogni giorno, ha rovinato tutto con un gesto impulsivo. Stava andando tutto bene, tutto così maledettamente che se si fosse trattenuto un secondo di più nulla sarebbe accaduto. E invece ha baciato Aureliano e l’altro da respinto, zingaro e pure frocio ma non gl’importa, non gli sarebbe importato se avesse avuto Aureliano al suo fianco.

Non ha rimpianti, affatto, solo un leggero rammarico che l’altro lo abbia respinto nel momento peggiore, quando aveva più bisogno di lui.

Se chiude gli occhi riesce ad immaginarselo benissimo Aureliano Adami, se chiude gli occhi Aureliano e lì di fronte a lui e quella sul suo cazzo è la mano del biondo e non la sua.

Tu m’ha cambiato la vita Aurelia’, gli ha detto e lo crede ancora, aveva spesso provato attrazione per i maschi ma mai un sentimento così forte e così intenso come quello che ha provato e che prova per Aureliano.

Se si concentra abbastanza riesce ad immaginarselo perfettamente accanto a lui, Aureliano non sarebbe dolce o arrendevole, anzi gli prenderebbe il cazzo in mano e lo porterebbe vicino all’orgasmo con tocchi veloci e profondi, inesperti forse ma compenserebbe la scarsa abilità con l’entusiasmo, strappandogli gemiti e ansiti, Spadino lo sa.

Il movimento della sua mano si fa più veloce, frenetico quasi mentre immagina Aureliano che se lo tromba, Aureliano sopra di lui che se lo scopa a sangue. Non sarebbe dolce, romantico o altre stronzate ma lo scoperebbe con forza, lasciandogli segni e lividi sul corpo, per sapere a tutti che gli appartiene, che Alberto Anacleti appartiene a lui e a lui solo. E Spadino ricambierebbe affondando le sue unghie nella schiena di Aureliano, intrecciando le sue gambe al bassoventre del biondo per non farlo andare via, gemendo il nome di Aureliano ogni volta che questi gli sfiora la prostata, perché Aureliano una volta capito che è quel punto quello che lo fa gemere di più comincerebbe a colpirlo ripetutamente.

Spadino si porta la mano alla bocca, stando attento a non farsi sfuggire alcun gemito, nessuno deve sapere, Angelica lo sa ma lo ha scoperto da sola e ha giurato di stare zitta per ora ma Spadino non vuole pensare a sua moglie in quel momento, solo ad Aureliano, Aureliano che se lo scopa.

Probabilmente si bacerebbero ma sarebbe quasi per caso, incontri fugaci e baci fin troppo appassionati per essere da innamorati, sicuramente Aureliano non lo bacerebbe ma saprebbe sicuramente farlo godere, quello si si dice Spadino.

Ed è così che viene, immaginando Aureliano che se lo fotte e lo bacia mentre la sua mano si muove sempre più velocemente fino al culmine. E Spadino sa che quella è solo una fantasia eppure una parte di sé gli dice che niente è perduto, che forse un giorno Aureliano Adami capirà e accetterà quello che prova per lui, anche se non ricambiasse andrebbe bene, forse.


End file.
